


deal with the devil

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Skam Italia Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: unable to see silvia break down like this, eleonora takes matters into her own hands, and makes a deal with Lucifer himself.





	deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Incantava like the deal you wrote for Manon and Charles. Ty!

“silvia, look at me.”

eleonora had dragged silvia to a private place to talk right after their trip to the free clinic. the brunette held the blonde by her arms. “you can't be starving yourself like this. it’s not good for you!”

the duo were in silence for a few moments, before ele prompted her again. “what is it, eh? do you think unhealthily stick thin is what you need to be?”

when silvia said nothing, ele sighed. she stroked the girl’s head. “silvia, you are so, _so_ gorgeous just the way you are. and i know how you feel. you feel the need to be thin, petite, _feminine_ , just to be approved by society.” she wasn't lying. she was familiar with the need of validation.

“no, you don't.” silver’s voice was quiet, quivering. “i mean, look at _you_ ,” she gestured towards ele’s figure, “you could eat an entire banquet and still be model thin.”

“but it doesn't matter how i look to others,” ele responded, “the only thing that matters is how _i_ see myself and how i should _feel_ about myself. i should feel good about myself. and that should be the way with you too.”

silvia sighed. “but it’s _not_ ,” she stressed, “and it possibly could never be.” she looked down at her own body. “it’s no wonder edoardo doesn't want to be with me.”

ele was shell-shocked. she blinked once. was all this... because of edoardo? was silvia starving herself just to be validated by the asshole?

before she could have another say, silvia walked away from her, leaving her in her own conflict.

_could i do anything anything about this?_

_bzz._ ele received a message.

_eduardo: changed your mind about my offer yet?_

_i could..._

letting out a frustrated sigh, ele tapped on the message box, and typed out a response.

**_to eduardo: meet me at the courtyard. now._ **

 

edoardo showed up in 10 minutes.

“finally, _bella donna_ ,” he said as soon as he reached her, “we can finally-”

“listen here, asshole,” eleonora snapped, “i’m not here to go out with you. i want you to apologise to silvia.”

edo momentarily paused in surprise. “what for?” he asked, genuinely confused.

ele scoffed. “really?” she took a step forward. “if you don't recall, you basically called her an idiot for believing a ‘rumour’ that’s actually true, and you called her a slut and insinuated that she was easy. need i list more reasons?”

edo was about to protest, until ele held up her palm. “and don't even try with me, eduardo. i know your little trophy wall is real. i’ve seen it. i was the one who told her about it, and even showed it to her.”

the curly-haired boy raised his eyebrow in partial surprise. staring at the sassy girl with his doe eyes, he finally responded back. “fine. i will.”

ele was about to say good, until he intervened. “ _if,_ you go out with me.”

the girl did a double take. _say what now?_  “if i _what_?”

edo took a step toward her. they were now only a few centimetres away from each other. “i’ll apologise only if you go out with me. on a date.” he clarified. ele scoffed. “absolutely no-”

“you’ll do it if you want me to apologise to silvia.”

_what a jerk!_ ele’s face flushed from anger, while edo’s was beaming. “i really want to strangle you right now.” she gritted out. edo smirked. “ _please_ do.” he said, and it took ele a few seconds to realise what he was trying to say. she slapped his shoulder, then took a step back.

“fine!” she said, admitting defeat. “whatever.”

edo had never smiled more than this moment his entire life. “then i’ll deliver. just promise me you’ll go out with me.” he said. 

ele scowled. “are you questioning my integrity?” she asked, but deep down inside, she knew that he should be.

he clearly knew that too. he raised his eyebrow once more at her.

ele sighed. “yes, okay, i promise.”

edo’s smile brightened. “good! till then, eleonora sava.”

ele was already walking away from him. “whatever, eduardo.”

_this deal with the devil better be worth it._


End file.
